In a conventional display apparatus having two independent visual indicators, each indicator is independently driven using separate integrated circuit pins and separate current limiting resistors. This type of conventional display apparatus is undesirable in that it is "pin constrained", i.e., a separate integrated circuit pin is required to drive each of a plurality of display indicators.
Moreover, many conventional display apparatus require a separate current limiting resistor for each independently driven visual indicator. This is also undesirable in that it increases the power consumption required for multiple display indicators.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved display apparatus in which a only single integrated circuit output pin is needed to selectively drive two independent visual indicators.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved display apparatus in which a single current limiting resistor is used to drive two independent visual indicators, thereby reducing the power consumption and size of the display apparatus relative to many conventional display apparatus.